Heat Treatment of Starches and Flours
Heat/moisture treatment and annealing of starches and/or flours are taught in the literature and distinguished by the amount of water present. "Annealing" involves slurrying a granular starch with excess water at temperatures below the starch's or flour's gelatinization temperature. "Heat/moisture-treatment" involves a semi-dry treatment at temperatures below the starch's or flour's gelatinization temperature, with no added moisture and with the only moisture present being that normally present in a starch granule (which is typically 10% or more).
In the following discussion, a history of the various heat/moisture and annealing treatments of starch and/or flour is set out.
GB 263,897 (accepted Dec. 24, 1926) discloses an improvement in the heat treatment process of GB 228,829. The process of the U.S. Pat. No. '829 involves dry heating flour or wheat to a point at which substantially all of the gluten is rendered non-retainable in a washing test and then blending the treated flour or wheat with untreated flour or wheat to provide a blend having superior strength. The improvement of the U.S. Pat. No. '897 is continuing the dry heating, without, however, gelatinizing the starch, for a considerable time beyond that necessary to render all of the gluten non-retainable. "Dry-heating" excludes heating in a steam atmosphere or an atmosphere containing considerable quantities of water vapor which would tend to gelatinize the starch. The wheat or flour may contain the usual amount of moisture, preferably not greater than 15%. The heat treatment may exceed 7 hours at 77-93.degree. C. (170-200.degree. F.), e.g., 8 to 14 hours at 82.degree. C. (180.degree. F.) or 6 hours at 100.degree. C. (212.degree. F.).
GB 530,226 (accepted Dec. 6, 1940) discloses a method for drying a starch cake containing about 40-50% water with hot air or another gas at 149.degree. C. (300.degree. F.) or above without gelatinizing the starch. The starch cake is disintegrated by milling it to a finely divided state prior to drying.
GB-595,552 (accepted Dec. 9, 1947) discloses treatment of starch, more particularly a corn starch, which involves drying the starch to a relatively low moisture content of 1-2%, not exceeding 3%, and subsequently dry heating the substantially moisture-free starch at 115-126.degree. C. for 1 to 3 hours. The treatment is intended to render the starch free from thermophilic bacteria. The starch should not be heated longer than necessary to effect the desired sterilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,917 (issued Jan. 20, 1970 to C.A.F. Doe et al.) discloses a process for preparing a non-chlorinated cake flour suitable for use in cakes and sponges having a high sugar to flour ratio. The starch or a flour in which the gluten is substantially or completely detached from the starch granules is heated to a temperature of from 100-140.degree. C. and then cooled. The conditions are selected so that dextrinization does not occur, e.g., about 15 minutes at 100-115.degree. C. and no hold and rapid cooling at the higher temperatures. The heat treatment should be carried out under conditions which allow the water vapor to escape. The reduction in moisture content due to the heat treatment depends upon the temperature employed. At treatment temperatures of 100-105.degree. C., the moisture content is reduced from 10-12% to 8-9%, by weight, while at medium and high temperatures the moisture content is typically reduced to 7% or less. Preferably, during cooling the moisture is allowed to reach moisture equilibrium with the atmosphere. The gelatinization temperature of the heat treated starch or flour is approximately 0.5-1.degree. C. higher than that of a comparable chlorinated flour or starch. The heating can be carried out in many ways, including heating in a hot air fluidized bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,497 (issued May 11, 1971 to E. T. Hjermstad) discloses a process for non-chemically improving the paste and gel properties of potato starch and imparting a swelling temperature as much as 20 to 30.degree. F. higher. A concentrated suspension (20-40% dry solids) at a neutral pH (5.5-8.0, preferably 6-7.5) is heated either for a long time at a relatively low temperature or for a short time at successively higher temperatures. The suspension is first heated at a temperature below the incipient swelling temperature of the particular batch of starch being treated (preferably 49.degree. C.-120.degree. F.). Then the temperature is gradually raised until a temperature well above the original swelling temperature is attained. It is essential that swelling be avoided during the different heating periods so that gelatinization does not occur. After this steeping treatment the starch has a higher degree of granular stability. It resists rapid gelatinization and produces a rising or fairly flat viscosity curve on cooling. The pastes are very short textured, non-gumming, non-slimy, cloudy and non-cohesive. They form firm gels on cooling and aging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,897 (issued Aug. 31, 1976 to Wurzburg et al.) discloses a method for preparing non-chemically inhibited amylose-containing starches. Both cereal and root starches can be inhibited, but the inhibition effects are more observable with root starches. Amylose-free starches, such as waxy corn starch, show no or very slight inhibition. The Brabender viscosity of cooked pastes derived from the treated starch was used to determine the inhibition level. Inhibition was indicated by a delayed peak time in the case of the treated corn starch, by the lack of a peak and a higher final viscosity in the case of the treated achira starch, and by the loss of cohesiveness in the case of the treated tapioca starch. The granular starch is suspended in water in the presence of salts which raise the starch's gelatinization temperature so that the suspension may be heated to high temperatures without causing the starch granules to swell and rupture yielding a gelatinized product. The preferred salts are sodium, ammonium, magnesium or potassium sulfate; sodium, potassium or ammonium chloride; and sodium, potassium or ammonium phosphate. About 10-60 parts of salt are used per 100 parts by weight of starch. Preferably, about 110 to 220 parts of water are used per 100 parts by weight of starch. The suspension is heated at 50-100.degree. C., preferably 60-90.degree. C., for about 0.5 to 30 hours. The pH of the suspension is maintained at about 3-9, preferably 4-7. Highly alkaline systems, i.e., pH levels above 9 retard inhibition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,799 (issued Mar. 22, 1977, to Smalligan et al.) discloses heating a tapioca starch above its gelatinization temperature with insufficient moisture (15 to 35% by total weight) to produce gelatinization. The starch is heated to 70-130.degree. C. for 1 to 72 hours. The starch is used as a thickener in wet, pre-cooked baby foods having a pH below about 4.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,451 (issued Dec. 1, 1981 to Seidel et al.) discloses a method for preparing a pregelatinized waxy maize starch having improved flavor characteristics reminiscent of a tapioca starch. The starch is heat treated at 120-200.degree. C. for 15 to 20 minutes. The pregelatinized starch has gel strength and viscosity characteristics suitable for use in pudding mixes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,452 (issued Dec. 1, 1981 to Ohira et al.) discloses smoking a waxy maize starch to improve gel strength and impart a smoky taste. In order to counteract the smoke's acidity and to obtain a final product with a pH of 4-7, the pH of the starch is raised to pH 9-11 before smoking. The preferred water content of the starch during smoking is 10-20%
The article "Differential Scanning Calorimetry of Heat-Moisture Treated Wheat and Potato Starches" by J. W. Donovan et al. in Cereal Chemistry, Vol. 60, No. 5, pp. 381-387 (1983) discloses that the gelatinization temperature of the starches increased as a result of the heat/moisture treatment or annealing. See also the article "A DSC Study Of The Effect Annealing On Gelatinization Behavior Of Corn Starch" by B. R. Krueger et al. in Journal of Food Science, Vol. 52, No. 3, pp. 715-718 (1987).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,836 (issued Jul. 5, 1983 to C.-W. Chiu) discloses instant gelling tapioca and potato starches which are non-granular and which have a reduced viscosity. Unmodified potato and tapioca starches do not normally gel. The starches of the patent are rendered non-granular and cold-water-dispersible by forming an aqueous slurry of the native starch at a pH of about 5-12 and then drum-drying the slurry. The starches are rendered gelling by heat treating the drum-dried starch for about 1.5 to 24 hours at 125-180.degree. C. to reduce the viscosity to within defined Brabender viscosity limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,483 (issued Jan. 1, 1985 to W. E. Dudacek et al.) discloses subjecting a semi-moist blend of a granular starch with at least 0.25 wt. % of a fatty acid surfactant and sufficient water (about 10-40 wt. %) to a heat-moisture treatment at from about 50-120.degree. C., followed by drying to about 5-15 wt. %, preferably 10 wt. %, moisture.
The heat-moisture treated starch-surfactant product is characterized by a hot water dispersibility of from about 60-100% and a higher pasting temperature than the granular starch from which it is derived. Preferably, the treatment takes place in a closed container so that the moisture can be maintained at a constant level. The preferred conditions are 3 to 16 hours at 60-90.degree. C. Degradation and dextrinization reactions are undesirable as they destroy the thickening ability of the starch. The use of conditions, such as, e.g., 35% moisture at 90.degree. C. for 16 hours results in reduced paste viscosity. It is believed the presence of the surfactant during the treatment permits formation of a complex within the partially swollen starch matrix with straight chain portions of the starch molecules. The limited moisture environment allows complex formation without gelatinization.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-254602, (published Dec. 11, 1987) discloses a wet and dry method for heating waxy corn starch and derivatives thereof to impart emulsification properties. The wet or dry starch is heated at 100-200.degree. C., preferably 130-150.degree. C., for 0.5 to 6 hours. In the dry method, the water content is 10%, preferably 5%, or less. In the wet method, the water content is 5 to 50%, preferably 20-30%. The pH is 3.5-8, preferably 4-5.
The article "Hydrothermal Modification of Starches: The Difference between Annealing and Heat/Moisture-Treatment", by Rolf Stute, Starch/Starke Vol. 44, No. 6, pp. 205-214 (1992) reports almost identical modifications in the properties of potato starch with annealing and heat/moisture treatments even through the alteration of the granular structure is different. The Brabender curves of the heat/moisture-treated and annealed potato starches show the same typical changes, including a higher gelatinization temperature and a lower peak viscosity or no peak. The DSC curves also show a shift to higher gelatinization temperatures for both treatments. A combined treatment involving annealing a heat/moisture-treated potato starch leads to a further increase in gelatinization temperature without detectable changes in gelatinization enthalpy and with retention of the viscosity changes caused by the heat treatment. A combined treatment involving annealing a heat/moisture-treated potato starch does not lower the gelatinization temperature, when compared to the base starch, and increases the gelatinization temperature at higher heat/moisture treatment levels.